Our Little Ambrosia
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: The saying goes that it takes a village to raise a child, how will a groupie, a domestic, a handyman and a transvestite all fair then? Takes place before the movie (not really sure if it's AU) don't forget to read and review! The amazing Richard owns everything you recognize!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Yes I know what everyone is thinking and I promise I will update 'She Wasn't Always a Groupie' as soon as I remember where I was going with it. 'Rocky to Shocky' will be caught up once I actually sit down and post the new chapters and 'I'm in Love With my Sister' just got an update to hopefully help the you guys over! Now I've had this idea in the books for awhile now and just never worked it out so as always I'm open to ideas of what you, my readers, would like to see! I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Chapter 1~**

It was a foggy autumn morning in the town of Denton, the sun was barely peeking into the sky over the forest the lines the outskirts of the town among these trees stood a large castle seeming to be abandoned. Within the castle all was quiet, most of the residence still sleeping, or just starting to get into their second hour of sleep, apart from one. Magenta sat at the vanity table applying the last of her make-up before getting to her feet and going to the attached bathroom knocking on the door.

"Come on Collie, if you don't hurry I'm leaving you here to fend for yourself."

After she spoke she knocked on the door a final time before walking away to sit on her large four poster bed sitting down and pulling her boots on. In the bathroom Collie finished brushing her teeth before quickly fixing her strawberry red-pink hair as best she could for it being cut in a messy pixie style. Once her hair was more organized messy she stepped into her shoes and opened the door making Magenta look up and raise an eyebrow at the odd attire. Being the resident groupie for 2 years Collie had adopted the habit of wearing flashy costumes every day but today she was in a very worn and faded Pink Floyd t-shirt, a pleated black mini skirt, dark grey leggings, her signature tap shoes and a close fit leather jacket.

"What? I can't go into town wearing one of my costumes."

Magenta shook her head standing and heading for the door before pausing.

"Do you have the keys?"

Columbia pulled the objects in question out of the jacket of the pocket smirking.

"Swiped them last night. You driving or do you want me too?"

Magenta returned the smirk and held out her hand for the keys then taking them as they were placed in her hand. The pair headed out the door and to the old beat up pick up truck getting in.

"I still don't know why I had to grab the keys last night, if it's for necessities wouldn't Frankie have just handed them over?"

Magenta looked at her friend as she started the truck.

"Did you want to be the one to wake the master at 6am to get the keys?"

Collie grimaced shaking her head as they drove away from the castle. About 5 minutes into the drive they noticed a car pulled over to the side of the road, a man and a little boy sat inside the car as a woman with long blonde hair walked into the trees carrying a blanket. Collie watched as they passed before looking at Magenta.

"What do you suppose that was about? It's not every day we see people out this far."

Magenta shrugged as they entered town.

"It's not the first time families have dumped animals they can't handle in the woods, one of the dogs back at the castle was like that."

Collie gave a small hum in response her mind elsewhere as Magenta parked the truck outside the store.

"I need to go to the corner store I'll meet you back here when I'm done. Need anything?"

Magenta thought for a second.

"More lipstick, I've used most of mine and some mascara with both of us using it we go through it fast."

Collie nodded before walking down to the end of the street to the corner store where she got the needed make up, a new pack of cigarettes to replace the ones of Magenta's she'd smoked over the past couple weeks, and a new hair brush before walking back to the grocery store just as Magenta was coming out.

After putting the bags in the bed of the truck the pair got in and started driving back to the castle as it began to rain but as they approached the place where the car had been pulled over it was now gone but the blanket was left lying only a few feet away from the road.

"Hold on Genta, pull over for a sec."

Magenta gave her a look but stopped the truck then watched as her friend got out of the truck and ran to the blanket ignoring the way she was getting soaked by the rain. After a second she turned back to look at the truck and waved for Magenta to come over, groaning knowing the rain was going to make her make up run and her hair even more unmanageable she got out of the truck and hurried over to where Collie was now lifting the blanket.

Magenta looked at what was wrapped in the blanket expecting to see a puppy or some kind of animal but instead was shocked to find a young child, maybe no more than 2, shivering with slightly blue tinted lips wrapped in the drenched blanket.

"We can't leave it here, should we take it back into town?"

Magenta looked at Collie then shook her head wiping the running mascara and rain from her own eyes so it wasn't blurring her vision.

"No bring it back to the castle with us, it's closer and it needs to be somewhere warm and dry."

Collie nodded and hurried back to the truck with Magenta getting in, with a little more difficulty, and turning up the heat in the cab. As they began driving again Collie moved the blanket enough to take out the child's hands and enclose them in her own gently blowing on them to warm them. Under the blanket the child had on a pink dress that was dirty and soaked through, the hair was an auburn brown color and slightly curly.

Once at the castle Collie took off her coat and wrapped it around the small girl carrying her inside with Magenta at her heels until they reached their room. Collie quickly removed the drenched blanket and tucked the little girl into her own bed while Magenta left the room to get another blanket. Collie kneeled beside the bed gently brushing the stray strands of hair from the girl's face watching as the blue began to leave her lips and she stopped trembling, Magenta came back with another blanket and draped it over the child looking down at her.

"She's looking better. What made you decide to stop?"

Collie looked up at the domestic then back to the child as she coughed.

"It didn't feel right to just ignore the fact those people left any living thing out there to die, of course I was expecting a puppy or something not a child. She's getting warm."

Magenta lightly placed her hand to the child's forehead and headed for the door.

"I'll get a cold pack."

Collie nodded not really listening as she lightly stroked the girl's cheek. Magenta had no sooner left the room when Frank stepped out of the lift watching her go into the kitchen before following her blocking her exit as she grabbed the cold pack.

"Master?"

Frank crossed his arms looking at her.

"So you and Columbia did return, I assume you neglected to remember I told you to bring my breakfast to my chambers with Columbia."

She bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head.

"No master I did not neglect to remember, miss Columbia is occupied at the moment she got wet and cold when we came back so she is taking a bath to keep from getting sick."

Frank narrowed his eyes pointing to the ice pack.

"Then why do you have that?"

Magenta tried to think on her feet but as she went to answer Riff stepped into the room glancing at his sister's nervous eyes.

"Master there has been a change in the experiment in the lab."

Frank looked at Riff then back at Magenta before leaving making the domestic give a sigh kissing her brother's cheek.

"Thank you darling."

He returned the kiss before looking at the ice pack.

"Why do you have that? Did Columbia hurt herself?"

She shook her head.

"No, we found a little girl abandoned in the woods, she's starting to get a fever from being in the rain poor little one, she's only two at most."

Riff glanced over his shoulder hearing Frank in the lab before kissing her head.

"Go and tend to her then, and you may want to send Columbia to the master he's been needy since he rose."

Magenta shuddered not wanting to be on the wrong end of that mood set and nodded before hurrying back up to the bedroom. Collie was still sitting beside the bed keeping a close eye on the child who was now red in the cheeks. She wrapped the ice pack in a towel then lightly placed it on the child's forehead looking at Collie.

"The master wants to see you."

Collie's brows knitted together shaking her head.

"Tell him I'm not going or something, some one needs to keep an eye on her."

Magenta huffed a sigh grabbing the groupie by the arm and pulling her up so they were facing each other.

"I will watch her now go before Frank comes looking for a fuck in the bath I told him you were in."

Biting her lip Collie glanced back at the child then nodded.

"Alright, where is he?"

Magenta let go of her arm and pointed to the door.

"The lab, as normal, are you going to change clothes?"

The groupie looked down at her damp clothes and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like he pays attention to what I wear."

Before Magenta could respond Collie left the room closing the door behind her as she headed to first the lift then down to the lab. When she stepped into the pink tiled room she found Frank lounging behind a desk while Riff was working with one of the machines.

"You wanted to see me Frankie?"

Frank looked at her and smiled beckoning her over with his finger making her sigh inwardly as she rounded the desk and perched herself in his lap letting his arms encircle her waist as his lips found her neck. After a moment of not getting a response he gripped her chin forcing her to look over her shoulder at him.

"Is there something troubling you Columbia?"

Collie looked into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Not at all Frankie."

She did her best to make her tone convincing but it wasn't bought as he gripped her chin tighter making her flinch.

"Don't lie to me, what is it you're hiding from me."

The groupie swallowed thickly before an idea came to her.

"It's not a good day Frankie, I started my period."

Frank narrowed his eyes but let her chin go before bruises could form and gestured for her to get up, which she did without complaint, before he stood and went to observe Riff's work ignoring her all together now as he often did when she wasn't of use. She rolled her eyes but left the lab and returning to her bedroom finding Magenta sitting beside the bed sewing up a hole in one of Riff's suits humming.

"How is she?"

Magenta jumped at her voice pricking her finger with the needle and cursing under her breath before looking up.

"I thought you were with the master."

Collie carefully sat on the foot of the bed and looked at the child's less red face.

"I told him I started my period and he started ignoring me so I left."

Magenta said nothing looking at the child as well.

"Her fever went down, hopefully she will wake up soon."

Collie smiled relieved before it faded and she looked back at the domestic.

"What will we do then? She's young but she's old enough to know neither of us is her mother, she'll start crying and Frank will find out."

Magenta raised an eyebrow but didn't look away from her sewing.

"Is she too of to be made to think we are her new caregivers?"

Collie thought for a minute but shrugged.

"I don't know, it's possible it really depends how attached she was to her real mother."

Magenta snorted biting the thread and standing up draping the coat over her arm.

"Evidently she could have been very well attached if they just left her to die in the rain."

Collie nodded looking back at the child gently taking her hand as Magenta walked to the door.

"I'm going to begin lunch, is there anything specific you want?"

The groupie thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Anything but liver like yesterday and no more salmon. If I so much as look at another plate of salmon and crackers I'm going to be sick."

Magenta smirked and left the room closing the door behind her. Collie looked down at the girl gently stroking her cheek.

"You'll be okay little one, I won't let Frank throw you out. I'll keep you safe so will Genta, hopefully."

Collie smiled as the girl's hand closed around hers tighter in her sleep. After a while Collie was sitting on the floor looking through a magazine when the girl whined in her sleep making her turn to face the child carefully removing the ice pack as her eyes fluttered open revealing hazel irises.

"You're okay little one, you're safe now."

The girl merely looked at her making Collie worry something was wrong until she sat up sniffling a little as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh no no no, please don't cry sweetie. It's alright, you're okay."

The girl sniffled again then her eyes widened and she scooted back against the back of the bed as Magenta came into the room holding a plate in one hand and a glass in the other. Magenta looked at the girl then at Collie, who was now looking at her, before setting the plate of pasta down on the bed watching as the girls eyes darted from the food to her then back. After a moment the girl began eating the pasta making Collie sigh relieved she wasn't crying.

"That was close. Poor thing is scared I think."

Magenta sat beside her watching the child.

"Can you blame her? Remember how scared you were when you first came here?"

Collie nodded.

"Okay fair enough but now we have another problem. We don't know her name and an even bigger one named Frank."

Magenta nodded once looking at the girl for a long moment.

"Try asking her, if she can't tell us then we give her one."

Collie looked to her then back at the girl who was now having more fun playing with a noodle than eating it.

"Maybe we should just give her a new one, if she stays with us we don't want anyone recognizing her. But what to call her?"

Magenta nodded her agreement taking a rag from her pocket and wiping off the girl's face with it giving a faint smile as the girl let her without struggle.

"Ambrosia."

Collie looked up at her friend smiling a little.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Rose but I like that name too."

Magenta tucked a loose strand of hair behind the girl's ear as she began to eat more of the pasta again.

"Then we call her both, Ambrosia Rose."

Collie smiled brightly looking at the child as she looked up hearing the name.

"Well someone seems to like it. Ambrosia Rose it is then."

The newly named Ambrosia looked at Collie hearing her new name and smiled reaching out a hand.

"Mommy!"

Collie blinked surprised and shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie I don't know where your mommy is."

Ambrosia pouted a little still reaching for her.

"Mommy."

The word was a little more demanding this time making Magenta chuckle.

"She's not asking for her mother she's calling you mommy."

Collie's eyes widened as she looked at the girl still reaching for her getting impatient as she pouted tears in her eyes. After shaking off the shock she lifted Ambrosia off the bed and into her lap making her giggle happily clapping her hand and sending sauce splattering both of them. Magenta chuckled gently grabbing Ambrosia's hands and wiping them off.

"No more of that, you're making a mess young lady."

Ambrosia looked up at the domestic and smiled widely reaching for her.

"Mama!"

Magenta chuckled taking her into her arms.

"Well that was easy, just like a puppy, you bond with the ones that show you love and affection."

Ambrosia giggled before pointing to the floor.

"Down mama."

Magenta carefully set her on her feet watching as she walked over to Collie again putting her hands on the groupie's knees bouncing to get her attention. Collie smiled lifting her into her lap holding her close looking at Magenta.

"I'm going to give her a bath, if Frank comes looking for me for any reason tell him I'll find him later."

Magenta nodded before looking at Ambrosia's dress and stockings.

"Give me her clothes and I'll wash them."

Collie set the girl on the bed and took off her dress smiling as she giggled then sat down letting her stockings be taken off as well.

"I think I have an old shirt she can wear until we can get her better clothes, it'll be big but it'll do."

She handed the clothes over to Magenta watching her leave before taking Ambrosia to the bathroom and setting her on her feet beside the tub as she filled it with warm water and a little bubble bath.

"Okay little one in you get."

She smiled as Ambrosia lifted her arms and picked her up taking off the cloth diaper and setting her in the water among the bubbles. As she washed the girl's hair the brown tone vanished revealing vibrant red hair nearly the same color as Magenta's making her smile softer before gasping as she was splashed and drenched as Ambrosia giggled and clapped.

"Slash splash!"

Collie wiped bubbled from her face looking at the girl with a half hearted stern look.

"No more splashing mommy little missy, you're the one that's supposed to be taking a bath."

Ambrosia looked at her then continued to giggle making her shake her head and drain the tub before lifting the girl into her arms and wrapping her in a towel.

"There now let's see if we can find you something to wear until Magenta gets your dress washed."

Hearing the name Ambrosia looked around the room then pouted.

"Mama?"

Collie set her on the bed kissing her head.

"She'll be back soon I promise."

As she spoke she began to dig in the closet until she found a shirt she had bought at one of her first concerts she'd snuck out to see and held it up, it was a extra small so it wouldn't be too huge on the toddler. She went back to the bed and dried Ambrosia off before helping her into the shirt as the door opened and Magenta stepped in but didn't close the door.

"What's wrong Genta?"

Magenta didn't speak but looked at the floor as Frank stepped into the room crossing his arms as he looked at the groupie and toddler. Collie swallowed thickly pulling Ambrosia into her lap holding her close but stared Frank in the eye.

"What do we have here? Magenta told me you were in napping but I come here to find you both hiding this...this sticky fingered little thing!"

Ambrosia whined clinging to Collie as she held her tighter getting to her feet.

"Frankie please don't make us send her back out where her family abandoned her, she'll die without someone to look after her she's just a baby."

Frank opened his mouth to speak but closed it as Ambrosia started to try and get out of Collie's hold, confused the groupie set her down and watched as she walked up to Frank looking up at him, nearly falling backwards as she leaned back, before smiling reaching her hands above her head opening and closing them around the air.

"Up up."

Frank uncrossed his arms making both Collie and Magenta start to step forward to grab the child if needed but stopped in their tracks as Frank leaned down and picked the child up looking at her as he held her at arm's length and she giggled reaching out to him. Hesitantly he held her closer and watched her closely as she wrapped her fingers around the pearls around his neck then looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Pretty."

Collie had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling in relief as she glanced at Magenta to find her smiling faintly as Frank smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Well thank you little one, you're rather pretty too."

Ambrosia giggled happily clapping her hands drawing a chuckle from Frank. Collie went to Magenta's side wrapping her arm around her shoulders and smiling as Magenta put hers around her waist letting out a sigh of her own in relief and a little surprise to see prince Frank N. Furter smiling and interacting with a little earthling child as if it was normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: so I hope everyone likes chapter one, yes I'm aware Frank was won over relatively quickly by Ambrosia but come on it's Frank after all if there's one thing he likes besides sex it's being complimented. If it wasn't obvious in the first chapter Ambrosia calls Collie "mommy" and Magenta "mama" but Magenta's is**_ _ **not**_ _**because she can't say the name it's because she has now registered the two women as her parentals so yeah there's that. I'm not sure how far I'm taking this story yet but I'm hoping to take it into the movie but we shall see. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! Also I do not own the song Magenta sings, all rights belong to their respective owners!**_

 **~Chapter 2~**

To both Magenta and Collie's joy Frank let Ambrosia stay in the castle and to their surprise he seemed to adore the small girl, it was a cute sight to see somehow though when Ambrosia would follow Magenta and Collie down to the lab to take Frank and Riff food and she would go to Frank and tug his hand chanting over and over again 'Frankie up!' until he would cave and lift her up onto his hip making her giggle happily.

An even bigger surprise was when Ambrosia would follow the women around the castle, as they cleaned or Collie tap danced and Magenta listened or sewed, then suddenly she'd look off somewhere and wonder off. Upon following the toddler one day the pair discovered she was following Riff all over but keeping at a distance and hiding behind corners or objects when he'd turn to try and see her. One day though she followed him all the way to the lab and wandered to his side as he was bent over papers and blueprints, she looked up at him before standing on tiptoe to try and see the top of the table only to lose her balance, before she could fall to the ground Riff caught her and blinked surprised when she laughed clapping and calling him Riffy (a name only his sister called him).

From then on it seemed the child had everyone wrapped around her little fingers particularly her mothers. They had learned to tell when she was trying to get each other's attention by what she would call them, they had also learned she didn't seem to identify Riff or Frank as a father figure. At night she would sleep between them in Magenta's bed making both women smile. On nights Magenta would leave to be with Riff Ambrosia would notice and start whining waking Collie and pointing to the door making her sigh and pull the girl close.

"It's okay sweetie, mama is going to see uncle Riffy. You'll see her in the morning."

Normally Ambrosia would fuss a little more used to have both of them with her but eventually she learned it was easier just to go back to sleep. By the time Ambrosia had been living with them a month she had shown she was rather smart for her age and she enjoyed being around everyone in the castle.

One sunny spring afternoon Magenta was in the kitchen waiting for lunch to finish as she started making dinner, Collie was in the ballroom practicing her tapping, Riff was catching up on a rare time to get some extra sleep while Frank wasn't in the castle. Magenta had been the one Ambrosia seem to want to be around and so she had given the girl a ball of biscuit dough, a rolling pin and some cookie cutters and let her go at it, she had been so focused on the task of preparing the roast that she didn't notice Ambrosia slip out of her chair and leave the castle through the back door and wonder out to the back yard.

Collie just switched off the jukebox unable to keep count of her steps with the dogs barking out back in their kennel. She slipped off her shoes and walked to the kitchen finding Magenta looking over a recipe in a cookbook and a blob of dough on the table abandoned.

"Genta your dogs are freaking out about something. Where's Ambrosia?"

Genta looked up at her like she was blind gesturing to the table.

"Making biscuits, as for the dogs they are most likely wanting fed I'll take care of it after I'm finished."

Collie looked at the table again to make sure she hadn't overlooked Ambrosia then crossed her arms.

"All I see is a ball of dough, did she wander off after Riff again?"

Magenta spun around her eyes widening in slight panic upon not seeing the girl.

"No, Riff is asleep upstairs. She didn't pass you outside the ballroom did she?"

Collie shook her head worry bubbling up in her chest before her heart stopped as a loud, high pitched scream filled the air from the back yard. The girls shared a look before running out to the kennel stopping so fast they nearly fell over at what they found. Ambrosia was inside the kennel with the 6 large German shepherds sitting on the ground laughing as the dogs licked her face and hands. Collie fell to her knees holding her heart trying to calm it and Magenta went to the kennel snapping her fingers making the dogs all look up then back away from the girl who looked up at the domestic and smiled getting to her feet.

"Mama I played with the puppies!"

Magenta picked the girl up and carried her out of the cage holding her close.

"So I see, now listen Ambrosia don't ever go into the kennel without me again. I know the puppies look nice but they don't always play nice and you could have been hurt."

Ambrosia looked into her eyes and nodded looking down at her hands.

"Yes mama, I sorry."

Magenta smiled a little and kissed her head.

"It's okay but I think you owe mommy a bigger sorry, you scared her wandering off like that."

She set the child on her feet in front of Collie and watched as she looked over the groupie still trying to calm herself before hugging her neck making Collie come back to herself and hug her close kissing her head.

"I sorry mommy."

Collie shook her head gently taking her face in her hands.

"It's okay sweetie just don't ever do that again, like mama said you could have been hurt."

Ambrosia nodded before resting her head on her shoulder letting herself be picked up as Collie stood finally getting her heart rate back to normal as she walked with Magenta back into the castle. After a while Ambrosia took to following Magenta around until she found the ballroom and climbed up into Frank's throne and fell asleep, Collie found her a little later and smiled carrying her to the bottom of the stairs pausing as the door opened and Frank stepped into the doorway looking a little surprised to see her.

"Columbia, I would have expected you to be off practicing your lovely dancing."

Collie's brows knitted together, he never called her tapping lovely in fact most of the time he called it unbearable noise.

"I already did, Ambrosia fell asleep so I was taking her up to bed. Is something wrong Frankie?"

Looking at Ambrosia like he just realized she was holding the child he shook his head.

"Nothing to concern yourself with babe. I won't be needing you tonight so feel free to do as you please."

Collie blinked surprised, Frank didn't normally push her away like an old toy at least not just out of the blue, but nodded continuing up the stairs and to the bedroom laying Ambrosia in the middle of Magenta's bed tucking her in. Behind her the door opened making her look over her shoulder to see Magenta step into the room holding a plate with what appeared to be some form of pink

mush on it.

"I was trying to catch up to you before you got up here but Frank's guest made a mess of the entrance hall."

She held out the plate leaving Collie to figure out it was salmon and shake her head before stopping and looking at the domestic.

"Frank's guest? I just talked to him and he didn't have anyone with him."

Magenta shrugged and carefully sat on the foot of the bed.

"He did when I came through. A boy with black hair and tattoos."

Collie's brow furrowed.

"Well that explains why he called my taping lovely, he was trying to distract me."

Magenta looked down at Ambrosia gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It would seem so, but it was to be expected at some point you know how he is."

Collie sighed getting to her feet and going to the door opening it enough to try and listen. Not a sound could be heard from the castle apart from Riff's normal working in the lab making her growl and close the door a little more forcefully drawing a sigh from Magenta as the noise made Ambrosia start whining. Collie put her forehead against the door refusing to let tears leave her eyes as jealousy tore through her but she slowly turned back to face the bed hearing Magenta start singing.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
We'll never part, baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
No more tears, baby of mine._

 _If they knew sweet little you,  
They'd end up loving you too.  
All of those people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your head down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

Collie couldn't help but smile as she watched Ambrosia drift back to sleep as Magenta lent down and kissed her head before standing walking to Collie's side and wrapped an arm around the groupie's waist.

"It'll be alright, he will tire of this new toy and you will be back in his favor."

Collie closed her eyes resting her head on the domestic's shoulder wrapping her own arms around her waist.

"I suppose I should have seen it coming, Frankie has been distant with me lately. Oh well as long as I've got you and Ambrosia I should be able to stay sane."

Magenta rolled her eyes but smiled kissing her temple, though she wouldn't outright admit it ever since taking in Ambrosia she and Collie had gotten much closer. She gave the groupie a light squeeze before removing herself from the embrace and opening the door.

"Maybe you should try to get some rest too, it sounds as though it is going to be a long night."

Collie nodded watching her go before going to the bed and laying down beside Ambrosia pulling her close and kissing her head.

"My little Ambrosia."

The girl gave a small whine before cuddling closer and relaxing. Collie smiled closing her own eyes and letting sleep take her. Hours later Collie was woken from her sleep by someone shaking her shoulder making her groan and open her eyes to find the room pitch black but Magenta's face lit by a single candle.

"What is it Genta, I was sleeping."

Magenta took her hand shushing her as she pulled her out of bed.

"The master wishes to see you."

Collie groaned again letting herself be pulled out of the room and down the hall to the lift. She rubbed her eyes yawning.

"What time is it anyway?"

Magenta blew out the candle as the lift stopped on the third floor which was lit by the dim lights on the wall.

"It's just gone midnight. The master requested to see you as soon as I could get you."

Collie crossed her arm as they stood outside the door.

"I'm not going if that new plaything of his is in there!"

Magenta sighed gently fixing the groupie's hair then her shirt.

"Please Collie don't cause any trouble tonight."

Collie looked at her friend and met her eyes before her stomach twisted and her heart sank.

"Riff?"

Magenta nodded before squaring herself and knocking on the door. After a long moment there was an answer.

"Enter."

Magenta opened the door and led Collie nudging her ahead of herself as she stood by the door.

"I've brought miss Columbia as you requested master."

Collie looked at the huge king sized bed dripping with royal purple and black sheets and hangings, Frank lay on one side smoking some foul smelling cigarette while on the other side of the bed, looking rather uncomfortable, was a guy a little older than Collie herself. His hair was jet black and styled in some form of a copy of an Elvis look, he wore a pair of faded and ripped jeans, a well worn concert shirt, a leather vest and had tattoos on both hands and arms, he wasn't exactly the slimmest guy in the world but he wasn't revolting either with his blue eyes looking between her and Magenta.

Frank's voice snapped her out of her observations as he addressed Magenta.

"Very well that will be all Magenta, you may leave now."

Magenta curtsied, gave Collie a slightly sorry look then left closing the door behind her trapping Collie in the room with the two men. Once the door was closed Frank motioned her closer and she obeyed walking to the side of the bed then letting Frank pull her down by her waist.

"Columbia, baby, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Eddie Scott."

Collie looked at Eddie and gave a small smile offering her hand which he shook hesitantly before looking away still looking nervous making Frank chuckle as his fingers caressed her back.

"It seems our guest could use a little help relaxing, why don't you give him a hand my sweet pixie."

Collie bit back the urge to growl keeping her face emotionless as she stood.

"Yes Frankie."

She walked around the other side of the bed and without any warning to Eddie kissed him. To her surprise his response was rather clumsy as he kissed back baking her smile a little as she began to help him relax forgetting temporarily about Frank watching them. After it was all over Collie found herself more exhausted than anything as she made her way back to the bedroom, when she entered she heard Magenta's voice speaking, listening closer she realized the domestic was reading from Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' as Ambrosia sat beside her looking at the pictures fascinated.

Collie smiled and slipped into the bathroom taking a quick shower before quickly drying off and dressing in a deep plum mini skirt, fishnets, a bustier top that was covered in rich purple sequins and a black choker around her neck. She returned back to the bedroom and sat down on Ambrosia's other side pulling the girl into her lap as Magenta continued to read. Once the book was finished the trio went down to the kitchen where Collie and Magenta began making breakfast while Ambrosia sat at the table playing with her scrambled eggs more than eating them.

Magenta looked at Collie out of the corner of her eye as the groupie scrambled more eggs.

"Did the master force you to be around his guest?"

Collie looked at her then sighed looking back at the pan.

"Yeah he did. His name is Eddie, pretty sweet guy really he was so careful but very inexperienced that I didn't really mind it all that much."

Magenta gave a slight smile flipping the french toast in her pan.

"Until?"

Collie moved the eggs to a plate before she began making more sunny side up this time.

"Until Frank decided it was time to join but I did my best to behave like it wasn't pissing me off but at any rate I'm over it, if Frankie wants someone besides me then fine I won't break my back for him."

Magenta looked at her a little surprised.

"I thought you loved him?"

Collie sighed looking down.

"So did I but now I'm not so sure."

With that she ended the subject as she walked to the table and sat down with Ambrosia gently taking the fork from her.

"Enough playing baby eat your eggs."

She scooped a few pieces onto the fork and placed it into the toddler's mouth smiling softly as she ate them smiling.

"There's my good girl."

Magenta watched her friend, she could see the sadness still in her eyes but rather than try to help and risk making things worse she just sat down on the child's other side cutting up a pancake and setting it on the child's plate making Collie give a small smile, small but real.


End file.
